


Of Plans and Puppies

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is wandering around slightly intoxicated and lost. Bones ends up taking him in like a little lost puppy. How good can Jim be for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Plans and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek This is a work of complete fiction and not for profit.

It had been a rough few weeks, and Jim was glad that the crew was enjoying well-deserved shore leave. Well, most of the crew. Bones had told him to go out and have a good time without him.

Normally, Jim wouldn't have let him stay in. But Bones had been forced to spend more time alone with their alien captors than anyone else. The weariness showed on his face and in his eyes worse than usual. And when the request had been quiet and without a rant ... well, Jim could deny him nothing.

His original plan had been to order Bones some delicious room service, go out on the town with the senior staff, have one drink, and return to the hotel room and do whatever Bones wanted.

Well, he'd gotten some of it right.

Bones had flushed slightly when he'd seen the elegant cart piled high with food. Jim just grinned and kissed his cheek, telling him to enjoy himself while he was gone.

Then he'd had an enjoyable dinner with his bridge crew and Scotty. He loved watching the tension drain away. But then Scotty had started buying rounds for the table. One drink had turned into quite a few.

And damn it all, if Jim wasn't slightly lost and slightly tipsy. His hotel was around somewhere ... how could a whole building have moved?

"You lost, sugar?" a familiar voice drawled.

Jim turned and found that he had somehow ended up around the rear of the hotel, where he could see the open air cafe. "Bones!" He grinned, knowing that he probably looked ridiculous.

Bones gave him a tiny, tired smile. "You were lost, weren't you?"

Jim shook his head and walked over to the table, managing to get into a chair without falling over. "I always know where I am, Bones -- wait, better idea! Lemme try that again." He tipped his chin down and let just his eyes look up mournfully. "I mean, I'm totally lost and need someone to take me home."

Bones chuckled at that, pulling Jim's chair closer to his. "Aw, little lost puppy. I'll take ya home, darlin'." He slung an arm around Jim's shoulders.

Jim smiled and leaned his head against Bones's shoulder. "But what're you gonna do with me once we get there?"

A warm hand slipped under his white tank top, ghosting over his collar bone. "That depends on how pretty you can beg for me."

Jim bit his lip to keep an obscene moan from escaping.

Bones's hand moved to the back of his neck. "Let's go find out."

Jim nodded vigorously, nearly tripping over the chair as they both stood.

Bones just gave him another slightly tired smile and held out his hand.

Jim grinned and took it, letting Bones lead him back inside.

~~~

The second they were safely back inside their hotel room, Bones pushed Jim back up against the wall and kissed him.

Jim responded eagerly, tongue delving into Bones’s mouth. He could faintly taste wine and something sweet; Bones had obviously done well relaxing on his own for once. Jim let his hands drift to Bones’s waist.

Bones slowly withdrew from Jim’s mouth and kissed and nipped along his jaw line as he slowly unbuttoned Jim’s flannel shirt.

Jim let his head fall back against the wall as he caught his breath. “Bones,” he whispered. Warm arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from the wall and flush against Bones’s body. He moaned loudly, licking and sucking at Bones’s neck.

Jim’s shirt slid off his shoulders and down his arms. He gasped when Bones grabbed the shirt and used it to tightly tie his wrists together behind his back. Bones took advantage of his shock and shoved him to his knees. Jim shivered in anticipation. If he wanted to, he could have fought his way out of his bonds.

But he really _didn’t_ want to.

He lowered his eyes to the plush carpet as Bones circled him, trailing fingers over his neck. “You gonna be a good boy?”

Jim nodded, practically purring as Bones stroked his hair with long, strong fingers. He waited patiently until Bones was in front of him again and nuzzled the bulge in his jeans.

Bones hummed in appreciation but made no move to unzip.

Jim mouthed the thick fabric and smiled when he felt Bones hardening.

“You want to taste me?” Bones asked huskily.

Jim nodded. _Hell yes._

“Then beg for it.”

“Please, Bones, _please_. Need you. Need to taste you. Wanna suck you dry, make you feel good. Please let me, Bones. Please. Need your cock on my tongue. I love the way it feels. Please let me taste you. You can fuck my mouth if you want, just please …”

Bones unzipped and hurriedly freed his cock from his boxers.

Jim eagerly lapped the head with his tongue and worked his way down to the base, coating it thoroughly before taking the swollen length into his mouth.

Bones’s fingers wound into his hair as he groaned. “Jim …”

Jim bobbed his head, sliding Bones in and out of his mouth and keeping his lips in a tight ring. He breathed in steadily through his nose and kept a constant rhythm for a minute before taking the whole length again and letting his tongue swirl around it.

Bones’s hips jerked when Jim pulled back to lavish attention on the head and tease the slit. His breath came in uneven gasps. “Nngh … such a good – little … ah, you’re just starvin’ for it, aren’t you?”

“Mhmm,” Jim answered, thrusting forward and taking him to the hilt.

Bones’s control snapped, and he took Jim’s head in his hands, thrusting quickly.

Jim relaxed his throat and let Bones fuck his mouth.

Instead of coming in his mouth, Bones pulled out at the last second, releasing onto Jim’s chin and neck.

Jim grinned up at him, licking any spot he could reach.

Bones opened his eyes after a moment and smirked down at him. “Mucky pup. Need to get you cleaned up.”

Jim had been hoping that Bones would untie him, but he seemed to be out of luck as he climbed to his feet and was led into the bathroom by his forearm. He sat on the edge of the tub and squirmed against the shirt around his wrists.

Bones chuckled as he ran a wash cloth under warm water. “What’s the matter? You want out?”

“Wanna touch you,” Jim whined. Not that he usually whined. He could blame on it the alcohol. And the fact that his own dick was straining against his jeans.

Bones stepped closer and wiped off the drying cum from Jim’s chin and chest. “Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you.”

Jim nuzzled against Bones’s arm and nipped lightly at his wrist.

Bones tapped his nose playfully. “Now, now. Be nice.”

Jim felt himself flush; he was starting to feel dazed from the combined alcohol and raging arousal. “Please, Bones, _please_ …”

Bones carded a hand through his hair. “That’s better,” he murmured. “You beg so pretty, sugar.” His other hand went Jim’s fly.

Jim cried out loud when Bones finally took him in hand and slicked him with pre-cum. “God, _Bones_ , yes … please …”

A strong arm went around his back to keep him from falling into the tub while the other pumped his cock mercilessly.

Jim was reduced to wordless noises and cries as he approached the edge too quickly.

Bones slowed his strokes and then let go.

“Fuck!” Jim yelled, bucking his hips.

“Easy, darlin’. You can take it.” A hand stroked his sweat-soaked hair. “ _Beg._ ”

“God, please, Bones, please let come. Need to. So bad. Please …” He was practically sobbing, and he just didn’t _care_.

Lips pressed to his forehead. “Good boy.” The hand on his cock was back, bringing him back up quickly and letting him ride right over the edge.

Jim yelled wordlessly as he spurted into Bones’s hand; the arm around his back held him as he sagged against it.

“So good,” Bones whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “And mine. My good boy.”

“Mm,” Jim mumbled; his limbs felt like they were made of lead. It was interesting contrast to the floaty feeling washing over him. He was faintly aware that Bones had finally untied him and cleaned him off.

“C’mon, darlin’, let’s get you to bed.”

Jim felt cool tile against his toes and leaned heavily against Bones as he forced his legs to hold him. Bones guided him to the bed, pausing only to pull back to the covers before letting Jim collapse onto it.

Jim closed his eyes, sighing as he sank into the pillow; he could feel Bones divesting him of his jeans, shoes, and socks. Clearly, he was the luckiest man in the universe. He was mildly surprised when Bones pulled off his boxers as well.

That was quickly explained as Bones rolled him onto his stomach and started teasing his entrance. Jim shivered and squirmed a little against the delicious friction.

“You gonna be good, or do I have to tie you up again?” Bones drawled.

Both options had appeal. But he figured he could give his lover the power he was obviously craving. “I’ll be good,” he answered finally, pushing himself onto his elbows. He rewarded with fingers kneading his ass and lifting him up until he was on his knees.

Jim let his forehead rest against the pillow and closed his eyes; he was more tired than he realized, and everything was tinged with sweetness of half-sleep.

Bones had procured lube and was entering a second finger when Jim started moaning softly.

“Said I would be good … not coherent. Fair warning,” he mumbled.

Bones laughed. “There are only two words you need to say, darlin’.”

Jim struggled to think through the fog of sleep, alcohol, and returning arousal. “Umm … please, Bones?”

He was rewarded with a kiss just behind his ear.

Jim let his head drop back down and gave himself over to sensation alone. By the time Bones added a third finger, he was glad of the hand on his back keeping his squirming to a minimum.

“Feelin’ a little frisky there, darlin’?” Bones drawled in his ear.

Jim groaned. He wasn’t, really, but it was hard to keep still when Bones kept lightly hitting his prostate.

“You better be good, though,” Bones growled. The arm on his back wrapped tightly around his waist. “Young pups that make a mess on the bed sleep on the floor.”

Jim gasped, suddenly feeling like he needed a lot more air. “Bones, that is so not fair …”

“You can do it, sugar.” The fingers were removed. “You want something to fill you up?”

“God, yes. Please, Bones, fuck me.”

Jim felt the mattress shifting behind him before he finally felt Bones’s slick cock at his entrance.

He let his forehead drop forward onto the pillow. “Please, please, Bones …”

“Shhh,” Bones whispered.

Jim struggled to stay still until Bones finally pushed into him. He had been slightly concerned that Bones would take his sweet time, but he was thankfully proven wrong. He set a steady rhythm and, despite the situation, Jim found himself almost lulled by it. Heat was rapidly pooling again to his cock. He gasped when Bones reached around and wrapped a hand around it.

“Remember, Jim, not on the bed.”

Jim whimpered. “Bones, please …”

“Beggin’ won’t get you out of this, Jim. You said you’d behave.”

Jim groaned and seriously pondered how bad the punishment would be if came before Bones let him. “Damn control freak.”

He could hear the grin in Bones’s voice. “You love it. You like doing _exactly_ what I tell you, darlin’. You like givin’ up that control.”

Jim moaned; no one’s voice should have the right to be that sexy. He was slightly relieved when Bones released his cock; he couldn’t have taken much more. Then Bones grabbed his hips and started thrusting faster, each stroke hitting his prostate.

Jim yelled and writhed under him, trying to rein in his looming orgasm. He gasped as Bones shot deep inside him. He felt the older man leaning on him, nibbling and kissing his back.

Jim took controlled, deep breaths. If Bones so much as touched him, he was going over the edge.

“Good boy,” Bones rumbled in his ear.

Jim found himself flipped onto his back. He barely blinked before wet heat surrounded his cock, and he came seconds later. “Jesus Christ,” he gasped. His whole body was trembling as Bones swallowed him down.

Bones moved up beside him, stroking his chest and the side of his face as he rode the endorphins out. “So good, Jim. My good, beautiful boy.”

Jim groaned as Bones let him rest for only a moment longer before dragging him back to the bathroom. He supposed it was good, though. Another minute, and he would have been asleep with Bones’s cum dribbling out of his hole onto the bed.

Finally, _finally_ , Bones brought him back to bed and wrapped him up in his arms.

He was nearly asleep when he heard Bones murmur, “I’ll have to pick up strays more often.”

Jim reached out and tweaked a nipple, earning him an indignant yelp. “Not a stray. Was jus’ lost.”

Bones chuckled and pulled him closer. “Not anymore.”


End file.
